


Kids Today

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Kids Today

**Title:** Kids Today  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Puberty  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** Sillyness.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Kids Today

~

“Gods! Were we ever that bad?” Ron moaned, collapsing on the couch.

Harry exhaustedly slid his legs onto Ron’s lap. “I can’t remember anything past the last day,” he muttered. “I think I’ve aged twenty years.”

“Why couldn’t we just have let them do whatever they wanted?” Ron asked. “Hogsmeade weekend is supposed to be fun.”

“Minerva would have killed us,” Harry reminded him. “And do you want to be the one to explain to a parent why their angel is pregnant at sixteen?”

Ron sighed. “Puberty’s a bitch.”

“We could’ve been Aurors. Murderers are much easier to deal with.”

~


End file.
